


Tightrope

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Songfic, Virgil is an adorable bean, he just misses his husband, poor Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: One night, Virgil asks for a song. One night, Patton sings it. One night, Patton is reminded of Logan.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely edited...soooo....  
> Enjoy :3

 

Patton gazed out the window, watching the clouds go by. He smiled softly.

“Pat?” Patton’s younger brother, Virgil opened his door. The six year old went over to Patton’s desk and climbed up onto his brother’s lap.

“Yeah, Virgil?”

“Can you sing me the song? I wanna hear it again.” Virgil cuddled into Patton’s chest, holding his Eeyore plush to his heart.

Patton sighed, then nodded. He started off slow.

“Some people long for a life that is simple and planned…tied with a ribbon.” He slipped off his red-ribbon necklace.

“Some people won't sail the sea, ‘cause their safer on land,” He stood up, picking Virgil up with him. “To follow what’s written...”

“But I’d follow you to the great unknown…” Patton held his brother to his chest and spun around, his white skirt fluttering around his ankles. “Off to a world we call our own.”

Patton walked out of the room, humming the tune.

“Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go…” He skipped up the steps and twirled again on the landing, Virgil giggling. 

“We’re walking a tightrope...High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below.”

Virgil glanced out of the window by the stairs. He shielded his eyes and looked away when the sun his his face.

“We’re walking a tightrope…” Patton’s voice barely wavered as he scaled the next steps. “Never sure, never know how far we could fall.”

“But it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view…” He stopped for a breath on the next landing, then Patton expertly slid a bobby pin into a lock on the roof door and it swung open with a melodic creak. 

“Walking a tightrope, with you.”

He set Virgil down and took his brother’s hand. “With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…” 

“With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…with you.” The setting sun colored the sky of blues and pinks and yellows, making Virgil gasp in awe.

“Mountains and valleys and all that will come in between, desert and ocean.” Patton lead Virgil up another short flight of stairs to a small, elevated portion of the roof.

“He pulled me in and together we’re lost in a dream, always in motion.” He picked Virgil up and spun him around. Virgil giggled and spread his arms out like wings.

“So I, risked it all, just to be with him…”

Huh? Virgil made a face. This was new…

“And I~ risked it all for this life we chose…” Patton set Virgil down and and went close to the edge.

“Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go…” Virgil watched his brother sing to the sky.

“We’re walking a tightrope…” Patton pulled his arms to his chest and let his hair be carried by the breeze. “High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below.” He looked down, and Virgil stood next to him and did the same.

Patton turned back, a pink flush coloring his cheeks.

“We’re walking the tightrope. Never sure-” 

‘Will you catch me, if I should fall?’ 

Oh no…  
It was all coming back…

The memories  
The lightning  
The building  
The tightrope  
The storm  
The fall  
The Fall  
THE FALL  
LOGAN-

Virgil was hugging Patton’s arm-since when did he fall to his knees?-and humming softly.

“Well it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view…” Virgil muttered. “Walking the tightrope…”

“With you.” Patton turned and and gathered his brother in his arms. “With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.”

“With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.” Virgil echoed.

“With you~” Patton picked his brother up and spun around. He graciously hopped down the steps while spinning, not missing his footing. “With you, ooh, ooh, ooh.”

He slowed and walked to two small crates. He sat down on one of them, and Virgil shifted on his brother’s lap. 

“With. You.”

Despite the dark, Virgil’s small, child-like voice lit up the night.


End file.
